


Body Electric

by aliveinvividity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, But everything is consensual, Established Relationship, Grinding, HANNIBAL COMES IN HIS PANTS LMAO, M/M, Slow Dancing, my queen, okay i'll shut up now, post! season 3, they're a bit tipsy, you can thank lana del rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't dance, Hannibal," Will says, taking another sip of champagne. </p><p>"Perhaps I could teach you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a fucking thing about dancing. 
> 
> But I do know grinding (?)
> 
> Based off the song Body Electric by Lana Del Rey. I just get such a Hannigram vibe when I listen to that song!
> 
> I finished this at 3 A.M. I'm also a very superstitious person. This does not bode well for me. I'm but a wee child, who does not want to die. 
> 
> tumblr: aliveinvividity

we get down every friday night, dancing and grinding in the pale moonlight . . .

**

They're seated on the patio of their large villa, pale sandalwood doused in thick strands of moonlight. Like the last home Hannibal had planned for all of them to stay in- it is placed on a cliff side over an ocean- somewhere in Argentina. It's breathtakingly beautiful. 

Will's eyes scan the sight before him- the ocean's dark waves roiling under the silver light of the moon- the thick, green grass surrounding the building swishing and dancing under the wind's caress- Hannibal, sanguine eyes closed, basking under the light, twirling the champagne glass that is held between his thumb and forefinger. He's let his hair grow out to the length it was once before, and it's just as silver as the large, bright moon. His mouth is spread in a small smile; content. 

Will sniffs at his champagne before taking a small sip. 

That's when Hannibal breaks the silence. "Do you know what would make this evening more lovely, Will?" His eyes are still closed, but his smiling mouth is now revealing teeth. 

He's tipsy, though Will can hardly blame the man. They've both finished the entire bottle in the small amount of time they've been outside. Will couldn't tell when they began drinking it just to drink it, which is surprising, given that Hannibal lives for simply tasting things. Will is tipsy, too.

"What?" Will asks, grinning. 

"A dance." Hannibal eyes are open now and he's staring at Will. 

"I don't dance, Hannibal," Will says, taking another sip of champagne. 

"Perhaps I could teach you."

Hannibal stands, teetering a bit, before righting himself and putting a hand out for Will to grab. "Come." 

"This is ridiculous." Will's chuckling, now. "There isn't even any music." He takes the older man's hand anyway. 

Both men wobble on their feet a bit, before straightening up. They're both sharing light laughter, now. 

Will had almost forgotten to set his champagne down. When he does, Hannibal takes his left hand into his right, and places his other hand around his waist. 

"What are we doing?" Will snorts, amused, placing his right hand on Hannibal's shoulder. 

They're apparently doing a strange sort of waltz and Will's desperately trying not to trip over Hannibal's brogues. 

"We are dancing," Hannibal replies light-heartedly, giving the smaller man an awkward twirl. 

"This is dancing?" If tripping over his feet counts as dancing, he's doing fantastic. 

"Yes." 

The waltz has stopped, now, and they're swaying to their own beat. It's almost a grind, but they aren't close enough for the act. 

"I feel ridiculous," Will mutters.

"You?" Hannibal says, bringing Will closer. "Never you, Will," he caresses the marring scar on Will's cheek, gently. "Never you, Will. Never you." 

Will swallows, smile fading into a serious line. He leans forward and lays his cheek against the taller man's chest. It reminds him of the night of their first kill- Will holding the other man close, eyes hooded in pure content. 

Hannibal's hand is cradling the back of his head, lightly caressing the curls there. 

They're swaying, gently now. "I love you," Will murmurs. 

He feels Hannibal lean down and place a kiss upon the crown of his head. "I love you too, my dear William."

When Hannibal leans back, Will leans up and places a small kiss against his throat. The other leans down so Will can meet his lips. 

It's slow, smooth- their tongues sliding together in their own sensual dance. Will moves his arms to rest around the back of Hannibal's neck, and Hannibal's own hands move to Will's waist. Their hips are still moving- the crotches of their pants rubbing against each other. 

"I've heard that dancing is like sex, but in a vertical position," Will can't help but say, smirking against Hannibal's lips. 

Hannibal nips at Will's bottom lip. "Is it now?" 

"Hmm," Will hums, nipping right back. 

The swaying has turned into outright grinding now, and their kisses grow into hard presses; more desperate. 

Will finally pulls back, gasping for breath. Hannibal breathlessly presses open mouthed kisses against the other's throat. 

"Hannibal," Will moans, leaning his head back- throat a long, delicate line. 

Hannibal's knee is pressing into his groin- not uncomfortably- and he teasingly presses it forward. "I would take you right here, out in the open, Will; before the eyes of God himself." Will groans when Hannibal's mouth reaches an earlobe, tugging it gently between his sharp teeth. "I would feel no shame."

Will gasps. "Hannibal, please-"

With a growl, Hannibal lays Will down- gently- and presses down against him. "Do you want me to take you- right here, Will?"

Will's head lolls to the side. "Yes, please-" he's achingly hard in his pants, and he thrusts against Hannibal's knee for friction, like an animal in heat. "Please, just-" a loud moan bursts from his mouth when Hannibal suddenly nips sharply at his throat. 

The other thrusts down against Will's leg, and Will can feel Hannibal's own hardness pressed against him. "Anything you want, Will." 

"I want your mouth on me." 

Hannibal groans as he says this, thrusting against his leg again. His hands then go for the buttons on Will's shirt, and as he undoes them, he presses wet kisses against the other's mouth. 

But Will is impatient. "Leave the shirt on." 

Hannibal looks up at him, brows raised, before simply moving down to his pant's zipper. 

Slowly- so slow- he unzips Will's jeans. The shorter man try's thrusting up, aiming for some kind of friction, but Hannibal pins his hips down with both hands.

"If you were patient, you'd have my mouth sooner." 

Will snorts as Hannibal pulls his pants down past his hips. He then wriggles them around to help Hannibal pull them down to his thighs. 

He groans in relief as his cock is freed from the confines of its denim prison. 

Will reaches down and grabs Hannibal's silver hair as the other man noses at his dick through his briefs. 

"Stop teasing me," he hisses. 

He can just feel the other mans smile as he mouths his half-hard length. 

"Hannibal, I'm seri- oh!" He yells, as Hannibal sharply nips his thigh. 

"Quiet, please." 

Will whimpers as Hannibal finally pulls down his briefs, hard dick slapping against his stomach. 

Hannibal hums in approval as he takes the younger man's length into his hand. "Beautiful." 

They've done this many times before, but each time feels like a new experience to them. They will never grow tired of one another- be it in the mind or the flesh. 

Warmth surrounds the tip of his dick as Hannibal wraps his mouth around it. 

"God-" Will chokes out, desperately trying to thrust up into the other's mouth. 

Hannibal doesn't let him. 

Instead, the man works his mouth down his hard length, relaxing his throat as his nose touches dark curls. 

Will's chest is rising and falling with harsh pants- the alcohol mixed with his arousal isn't gonna let him last very long. 

"Hannibal," he whimpers, hand tightening its grip in his lover's hair. 

Hannibal, in turn, moans wantonly around him, sending vibrations down his cock. 

Will's eyes roll back, mouth gaping open in a silent gasp as the back of his head hits the porch. 

Hannibal begins moving his head then, up and down, mouth closed tightly as he sucks. 

Will feels tears of pleasure start to leak from the corners of his eyes as he stares up at the night sky, heart beating fast, warmth sparking and pooling in his belly. 

He bites his lips sharply when Hannibal pulls off and begins licking his cock like its a God damned popsicle. 

He can't speak- the beauty of it all too much for him. 

The millions of bright stars in the night sky, the sound of the thunderous ocean, the full moon glowing brilliantly, the cool night air, Hannibal's mouth on him- worshipping him. 

He can do nothing but breathe sharply through his mouth and nose, his moans and pleas bouncing aimlessly around them. 

His nails scratch at the porch boards beneath him- Hannibal is licking fervently at the head of his dick. Sparks of hot and cold dance wildly around his pelvis, and he's going to-

"Hannibal-" he warns, looking down at the other man, who has a hand down his pants and is breathing heavily through his nose. His face is a dark shade of red- his hair tousled. 

He comes, then, shooting into Hannibal's mouth with a strangled shout. 

Hannibal moans around him, swallowing diligently. 

Minutes pass before Will becomes coherent. "We should do that again, sometime," he rasps. 

Hannibal hums in approval as he crawls up the smaller man and lays down on him. 

Will huffs out a laugh and begins to pet his hair. 

"Yes, we should," Hannibal finally replies, tracing patterns into Will's shirt with a finger. 

They stare up at the sky for a while afterwards, listening to the waves that had tried to drag them down and keep them there forever. 

It's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> can I get some wine with all of this cheese
> 
> I wrote this on my ipod so if there are any mistakes I am sorry.
> 
> tumblr: aliveinvividity


End file.
